


Confusion

by ThatCrazyPerson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smutt, Smutty, idk how this works, sorry - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyPerson/pseuds/ThatCrazyPerson
Summary: "It's okay,"Stiles says as he puts his hands on Derek's shoulders and presses their bodies together. The only thing separating them are Derek's jeans and Stiles' boxers. Derek inhales sharply catching scent of Stiles' arousal."You can use me.""No, I can't" Derek whimpers, backing away. "I don't even know why I came-"Stiles smashes his lips against Derek's and he kisses him back without a thought.





	Confusion

Stiles P.O.V.

"It's okay,"

Stiles says as he puts his hands on Derek's shoulders and presses their bodies together. The only thing separating them is Derek's jeans and Stiles' boxers. Derek inhales sharply catching the scent of Stiles' arousal.

"You can use me."

"No, I can't" Derek whimpers, backing away. "I don't even know why I came-"

Stiles smashes his lips against Derek's and he kisses him back without a thought. The poor Alpha was in the middle of a rut and had no one to help him through it. He'd showed up in Stiles' bedroom having climbed in through the window. When Stiles found him he was a withering mess, the arousal thick in the air.

Stiles would help him through it. Only a few knew this, mainly he and Scott, but Stiles has been in love with Derek for a long time now. He knew Derek didn't want him, that he was only in the heat of the moment and was a victim of his own rut. But Stiles could deal with the consequences later.

Derek pushes him against the wall and starts to kiss his neck marking it as he goes. Moaning, Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair like he's always wanted to, clenching the hair near his nape and brings him up to meet his lips again. Rolling their hips, he and Derek dry hump each other against the wall, gasping and moaning into each others mouth until they're both unbearably hard.

Wanting more, Derek pulls off his jeans and boxers. Following along Stiles pulls off his own boxers while shamelessly staring at Derek's cock. Gaping, he quickly leads Derek to his bed and pulls out some lube from the stand next to the bed. He lays on the bed and motions for Derek to join him. Derek looks at him, hesitation clear in his eyes. Even when in a rut he has amazing self-control, Stiles thinks.

Derek P.O.V.

Derek's rut had caught him off guard. With all the drama going on he had totally forgotten it was coming up. Going crazy from only jerking off he followed his instinct to Stiles' house. He had lied before, he did know why he was here. He has known that Stiles is his mate for a while now but didn't make a move. It was true he had feelings for the boy but that didn't mean he could just take advantage of him. He didn't know what he'd expected when he climbed in through the window, but a totally consenting Stiles was not one.

He hesitated when Stiles invited him into his bed while holding a tube of lube. He didn't want him to think that this was his responsibility that it was somehow his duty for being a member of his pack.

It seemed like Stiles had had enough waiting by this point. Derek stared as Stiles uncapped the lube and lubed up his fingers. He tried to contain a moan when Stiles slipped one of his lubed up fingers into himself ever so slowly that it seemed to tease not only himself but Derek as well.

Derek's hand drifts down to his dick wrapping around it, he pumps up and down. Watching Stiles who now has three fingers in, mouth open in that amazing way it always seems to be in and eyes squeezed shut. Mesmerized by the way his fingers slip in and out his beautiful pink hole, he rubs beads of precum down his dick with the palm of his hand.

"Please" Stiles moans, pleading. He removes his fingers and turns to his hands and knees. Arching his back, he presents his hole to Derek. Derek watches with his eyes glazed in lust and his mouth open.

"Please" he pleads again, looking behind at Derek with hooded eyes as he calls again "Please, Alpha."

A growl leaves Derek's throat and all control is lost. In a matter of seconds, Derek is on the bed with Stiles aligning his dick with Stiles' hole. He thrusts in with a swift motion as he wraps an arm around Stiles' chest and leaves the other one on the bed for support.

Stiles moans loudly and Derek gives him a few seconds to get used to the stretch before he begins to slowly pull out and then go in again. This only lasts a little bit before he is thrusting in and out of Stiles quickly drawing out a moan from each of them until he no longer knows which moan belongs to who.

Derek rubs his nose against Stiles' neck letting his scent overwhelm him. Stiles moves his head to the side, revealing more of his creamy white neck for his alpha. The wolf in Derek howls at this display of submission from Stiles and he begins to suck on one of the beautiful moles he had painted on his neck. Feeling closer to the edge, he bites down on Stiles' neck as he comes inside him. Continuing to thrust into him, he licks at his bite mark until he hears Stiles shout his name and feels his come cover his arm over Stiles' chest as well as parts of Stiles' stomach and chest.

Slipping out of him he lays down on the bed. Head now clear from his rut he looks at Stiles, who had begun to get up.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

"Where are you going?" Stiles hears Derek ask him sitting up. He turns his head to face Derek. 

"Well, I assumed since you were fully conscience now, it was only a matter of time before you start to regret what we did," Stiles replies, guilt written across his face.

"I would never think that" Derek frowns "Stiles...I love you."

Stiles looks at him disbelief in his eyes. "Really?" He asks. "Really," Derek responds without waiting a heartbeat. And he had never been more sincere then he had at that moment, and Stiles knew. Smiling he throws himself onto Derek and kisses him. He pulls back and rests his forehead on Derek's, grinning.

"I love you too, Derek."


End file.
